ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arima
How Hajime joined the Tourney Hajime Arima is one of the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 and its sequel. He becomes the Seiryu of Heaven (Ten no Seiryuu) for this era in the majority of its scenarios. Arima hails from a rural mountain village in Midagahara, Toyama. During his childhood, he met a local snake god. Since the deity was weak and inquisitive, Arima entertained its wishes to hear about his everyday life activities. He would routinely go outside to talk to it. Arima thought that he befriended the god. In reality, the serpent god was attempting to control him to find means of strengthening itself. It left its mark on Arima, granting the boy exceptional spiritual capabilities. Eventually, Arima caught on to the evil god's true intentions. When he tried to confront the deity, it vanished. Two years before the main narrative, open recruitments for a spiritually adept military unit was issued across the land. Hoping to provide for his family, Arima promptly left his home and applied. Despite having no prior training or military experience, he excelled in tests and was personally recommended by Seishiro to his current rank. Grateful for any opportunity to use his talents for peace, the young captain patrols the capital to eradicate vengeful spirits and trains his men in the Elite Squad daily. His actions and courtesy led to him being known by name as a hero. When he isn't on the job, he rests within the Military Boarding House and sends his earnings back to his family. A week before the main story, Kudan sought to test the priestess summoning ritual. He goofed in his incantation, accidentally sending Arima and Shuhei to the Quiz Battle Toukiden world. The duo are used to dealing with supernatural monstrosities but they appreciate the Slayer's swift assistance. Lady Akatsuki informs them of their surroundings, and the soldiers feel their best bet is to wait for Kudan to summon them back. In the meantime, they continue their mission to protect the innocent in Nakatsu Kuni. Before Arima is whisked back to his realm, he thanks the Slayer for the enlightening experience and wishes them good hunting. After his departure, his sentiments manifest into a Mitama to help the Slayer. Around the time of the second Tourney, Arima is assigned to safeguard a queen named Daenerys. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hajime Arima holds his sword sideways ready to take it out. After the announcer calls his name Quickly unsheathes his sword, then does a swing to the left, then right, then lightly crouches and thrusts his sword as the camera zooms saying "Hajime Arima, Captain of the Elite Squad, reporting for duty!" Special Moves Wind Ripper (Neutral) He sends a shockwave forward. Hold longer to have several slashes appear after the shockwave. Seiryu Beauty (Side) Arima swiftly slashes four times. Rising Dragon Blade (Up) Arima does a circular slash whilst jumping. Distortion (Down) Arima launches his enemies in the air and then blows them away. Divine King's Blessings (Hyper Smash) Arima empowers his sword with energy then slashes giving multiple slash ripples around himself 12 times. Seiryu Judgement (Final Smash) Arima slashes his sword the the left, then the right, then the left and right again. Ends with Arima sheathing his sword, blowing his enemies away. Victory Animations #Arima stands at attention with his sheathed sword close to him and says "Situation is clear. Are there any wounded?" #Arima stabs the ground with his sword and says "I am not satisfied with this." #Arima dashes with two sword slashes and says "Victory was always a certainty." On-Screen Appearance Arima emerges from a time portal and says "Target located. Proceeding with execution!" Trivia *Arima's rival is a young queen called the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. *Hajime Arima shares his Japanese voice actor with Shiroe. *Hajime Arima shares his French voice actor with Sima Yi, Yoshi, Oso, Digi-Boy, Rob Lucci, Akira Kogane, Harry Callahan, Diavolo, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Tusk, Hanzo, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits) and Griffith. *Hajime Arima shares his German voice actor with Polymar, Kurow Kirishima and Xanxus. *Hajime Arima shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Gild Tesoro, Supreme Kai, Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Hajime Arima shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kageyama, Soldier: 76, Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths, Moroha Haimura, Yajirobe, Zancrow and Sunny. Category:Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters